parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 24
Smee and Toadwart take Tinkerbell to the pirate ship and a seagull flies by they enter the cabin where Captain Hook is playing his piano while Duke Igthorn is scarfing down grapes Captain Hook yes Miss Belle Captain Hook admits defeat tomorrow i leave the island never to return Duke Igthorn thats right as he swallows the grapes and throws the stim aside tomorrow me and my ogres shall return to dreadmore with victory Mr Smee im glad to hear that Captain i ll tell the crew as Smee runs Hook trips him on his leg Toadwart great to hear it Dukie Toadie will go tell Gad and Zook but Igthorn trips Toadwart on his foot Captain Hook and thats why i asked you over my dear to tell Peter i barely knew him well old Pan has his thoughts to be sure bringing that Wendy to the island for instance dangerous visit is that Duke Igthorn we also heard that she came between you and Peter but what do i see tears then it is true Captain Hook oh Smee the way of a man with a maiden taking the best years of your life and then casting her aside Duke Igthorn like an old glove Mr Smee aint it a blooming shame Captain Hook we musnt judge Peter too harshly my dear Duke Igthorn no we shouldnt its that Wendy who is to blame and Tinkerbell nods yes Captain Hook Mr Smee we must save the lad from himself but how Mr Smee cries Toadwart this is such a tragic life Duke Igthorn it just takes time for us to set sail in the morning Captain Hook sail Igthorn thats it we ll shang hi Wendy Mr Smee shang hi Wendy Captain Toadwart what do you mean by that Captain Hook we ll take her to sea with us with her gone Peter will soon forget he brought her here Duke Igthorn hey i like that Hook quick lets go now and sorround Peters home Mr Smee but guys we dont even know where he lives Captain Hook great scott youre right Smee and Tinkerbell voulenteers to help Captain Hook whats that my dear you can show us the way why i never thought of that check this down Smee Mr Smee check this down Smee aye aye sir Duke Igthorn and Toadwart get a peice of paper Toadwart Toadie on the job Dukie he gets a peice of paper and hands it to Smee as he writes down the locations and Tinkerbell puts her feet in ink and runs on the map Captain Hook start at peg leg point Mr Smee start at peg leg point Duke Igthorn and forty cases west to blind mans bluff Toadwart blindmans bluff Duke Igthorn and we have to take a jogg across crocodile creek and east by east 1 2 3 Captain Hook well get on with it i meab continue my dear but Tinkerbell scolds Captain Hook making him promise Captain Hook i musnt harm Peter madame Captain Hook gives his word not to lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan Duke Igthorn and i Duke Igthorn promise not to harm the gummi bears either theyre now you have our words and Tinkerbell marks Hangmens Tree as their hideout Captain Hook ah hangmens tree Duke Igthorn so thats where he lives and Captain Hook grabs Tinkerbell and locks herr in the lantern Captain Hook thank you my dear youve been most helpful Duke Igthorn chow and Hook rounds his crew up and Igthorn rounds up his ogres and they set sail for shore and Tinkerbell struggles to get free and is mad for being tricked Category:Peter Pan Parts